


come alive

by zenelly



Series: Leopika Week 2016 [5]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, and it honestly fails at that too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8226764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenelly/pseuds/zenelly
Summary: For Leopika Week 2016! Day 5: Red/Passion

  Leorio is going to die.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is... not the best smut i've ever written, and i'm so sorry. i think i'm coming down with something, so i'm kinda fighting a fever rn. but still, i had to take the prompportunity to make them bone! because i'm a dirty old lady who enjoys these two getting it on.

Leorio is going to die.

There are worse ways to go, mind you, and on Leorio’s list of “Top Five Ways I’d Want to Die,” death by sex definitely is one of the strongest contenders for the top spot, though “Rich and in my sleep” gives it a good run for its money. Point is, Leorio is going to die and Kurapika in his lap, making sweet little gasps between kisses as Leorio grinds up against him, is going to be the probable cause.

“Kurapika,” he groans against the side of Kurapika’s neck, adding a nip to the end just to feel Kurapika jerk against him. “God, Kurapika.”

“Just Kurapika works, actually,” Kurapika says with a laugh, and Leorio pulls back just to wrinkle his nose at him. Kurapika makes the same face back at him, somehow sarcastic in his mimicry, then reaches down to press his hand between them. They both let out twin sighs, the air between them getting even heavier with the scent of sex. Kurapika looks down at Leorio through his lashes, eyes bleeding red around the edges, the scarlet beginning to glow slightly.

Leorio is  _ almost _ ashamed at how his cock twitches at the sight.

Almost.

Kurapika lips quirk up into a smile, and he cups Leorio gently. “Excited?” he asks in a low voice, angling his mouth to ghost warm air across the sensitive skin of Leorio’s ear and neck.

“Uh, a bit, yeah, duh,” Leorio says. His voice shakes, but his hands are gentle where he touches Kurapika’s hair, where he threads his fingers through the golden strands. “I feel… Like this shouldn’t be happening, you know?”

Kurapika’s gentle motions stop. “What do you mean?”

“Don’t get worried,” Leorio chides. He noses under Kurapika’s chin, making his way across soft skin to softer lips. “I just mean that this is… incredible. I’m not the kind of person who gets lucky enough for this sort of shit. I don’t get beautiful people like you to like me too. This doesn’t happen to me.”

Kurapika blinks down at him.

Then his cheeks flood a garish pink, and his hand retreats from Leorio’s dick so quickly Leorio fears for his safety. Kurapika pushes at Leorio’s shoulders, pushes him until they fall backwards and Kurapika can tuck his burning face into the crook of Leorio’s neck, until Leorio turns his head to kiss him again and again. With less intent, then more, and when Leorio rolls over to hover over Kurapika, glowing red eyes meet brown. 

“You can’t just say things like that,” Kurapika says, breathless.

“Oho, I can say a lot of things even more embarrassing than that. Just you wait,” Leorio says, ducking his head to kiss him again. “I love you, and I get sappy as shit.”

Kurapika groans in dismay, then in something else entirely as Leorio’s mouth travels down his neck towards his check. “Oh no, how will I ever survive? I can’t handle genuine emotion.”

“Better buckle up, then. I’m-”

“This had better not be a doctor joke.”

Leorio has to pause to rethink what he’s about to say. Finally, he shrugs, dips his tongue into the hollow of Kurapika’s hips, treasuring the twitch that elicits. “Alright, then I’m sappy as shit and I like complimenting the people I love.”

“Just get your head down there and stop talking,” Kurapika says heartlessly, shoving at him, but his other hand winds tightly with Leorio’s. A gentle tug ascertains that he isn’t planning on letting go. Leorio smiles at Kurapika, gets a small smile in return, and then he turns his attention to a few matters that have come up while they were kissing.

What, Kurapika can’t get mad at him for the shit he thinks but doesn’t say. That’s not how this works.


End file.
